


Fathers

by j_gabrielle



Series: Days That Never Were [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Miles would have been a kink-ass dad, Monroe would have been the cool dad, Mpreg, OC, Slight OOC, non-descriptive labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He has never enjoyed it whenever Bass is in pain and at the birth of their firstborn, the feeling isn’t any different.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this in time for Fathers' Day. Got a little distracted. Happy Fathers' Day to those still celebrating. :)

“I swear _to God_ , Miles Matheson I will _de-balls_ you the moment I get the chance!”

Miles could only wince (imperceptibly) at the threat, catching the eyes of the collective nurses and doctors in the room giving him looks of amusement and sympathy. He can’t quite decide which one irks him more.

“I am never letting you touch me again!” Bass sobs, and it twists at his heart to see his husband in so much pain and discomfort. “Miles… Make it _stop_ … It hurts!”

“I know baby, I know.” He coos, rethreading his fingers with Bass’s. “You’re doing so great and I’m so proud of you.” He smiles, nuzzling his pale sweaty cheek and licking away the salty stray tears that have fallen.

“I’m scared Miles. I don’t think I have ever been this scared…” Blue eyes stare up at him, wide with obvious fear. Miles wishes there was something he could do to make this better for Bass, but the fool had had opted for the non-epidural road, choosing to birth the baby naturally instead.

“I love you so much okay? You’re so fucking brave going through this and I am so proud just looking at you.” Miles brings their joined hands to his lips, pressing kisses on each of the bloodless knuckles. Leaning over, he kisses Bass on his lips too, sighing quietly. “I’m here. I’ll always be here and I am not going anywhere ok? Just a little more and the baby will be here.”

It is as his voice and words have a calming effect on Bass because the younger man settles, hiding his face in the crook of Miles’s neck. Miles continues to talk to him, soothe him. He has never enjoyed it whenever Bass is in pain and at the birth of their firstborn, the feeling isn’t any different.

“I love you Miles.” Bass says tearfully after he comes down from a push, bottom lip wobbling contritely. His blue eyes go glossy and wet, “I didn’t mean it when I said that I don’t want to have sex anymore. I really like having sex with you…” He moans pitifully. Miles is torn between punching all the not-so-subtle smirking faces hidden behind surgical masks and comforting his husband.

Bass seizes up in the force of another wave of contraction, and he breaks away from their shared space to press his face into the cool spot on the side of his pillow. Miles is focused on keeping him calm that he barely registers the tiny blood and matter covered being that is being pulled away from Bass’s nether regions.

All Miles has eyes for is Bass’s faintly fluttering eyelashes, his exhausted grip of his hand. “Is it over?” Bass asks, breathing heavily.

“Sir?”

Miles turns to see one of the midwives holding out a wriggling towel swaddled bundle that was currently trying to bring the roof down around them with their voice. He tenses, unsure what to do when the midwife smiles and gently slides the bundle into his arms.

“Congratulations Mr. Matheson. You have a son.”

And then Bass is laughing and crying at the same time, salty tears in the taste of his kiss as they whisper their greetings to their son, cooing their love, drowning in an overwhelming feeling of happiness, peace and contentment blanketing them and their newborn. Miles can’t stop smiling even with the tears that are falling. Their little boy scowled at them, and Miles is relieved to count all ten fingers and toes present in addition to the little button nose, the pink rosebud lips, dark blue eyes and the equally dark blonde tufts of hair that stuck up in a million directions. Secretly, Miles knows that their baby will take after his Daddy more than he will his Papa in terms of looks, but he cannot seem to mind it at all.

Is this how it felt when you held your child for the first time?

All too soon their baby is being taken away and Miles is back to holding Bass in his arms, telling him how much he loved him, thanking him. “You might want to stop now.” Bass laughs shakily, breathless in a way that was not from the kissing. He cups Miles’s cheek, frowning although his eyes remained soft. “I love you, you dolt. But I need to puke now, so be a dear and get me a bucket will you?”


End file.
